28 Jun 2015
#The Hills (+1) the weeknd (new peak) (5 weeks) #Good for You (+1) selena gomez, asap rocky (new peak) (2 weeks) #Want to Want Me (-2) jason derulo (peak #1x2) (13 weeks) #Sparks (0) hilary duff (peak) (7 weeks) #Come and Get It (+2) john newman (new peak) (4 weeks) #Cool for the Summer (+6) demi lovato (new peak) (2 weeks) #Rule the World (-2) walk off the earth (peak #3) (12 weeks) #One Last Time (-2) ariana grande (peak #2) (19 weeks) #Policeman (+6) eva simons (new peak) (4 weeks) #She's Not Me (+8) jenny lewis (new peak) (4 weeks) #King (+10) years & years (new peak) (8 weeks) #Lean On (-4) major lazer, dj snake, mo (peak #2) (13 weeks) #Shots (-4) imagine dragons (peak #1x3) (13 weeks) #I Don't Like It, I Love It (new) flo rida, robin thicke #Sound of a Woman (+5) kiesza (peak #2) (12 weeks) #Famous (-6) charli xcx (peak #1x6) (13 weeks) #Poison (-1) rita ora (peak #11) (4 weeks) #This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherfucker (+12) maroon 5 (new peak) (4 weeks) #+1 (new) martin solveig, sam white #Runaway (U & I) (-1) galantis (peak #11) (13 weeks) #Timebomb (new) tove lo #La Mordidita (-10) ricky martin (peak #12) (4 weeks) #Never Be Alone (+2) shawn mendes (re-peak) (18 weeks) #Beautiful Now (-11) zedd, jon bellion (peak #3) (4 weeks) #Style (-1) taylor swift (peak #1x3) (20 weeks) #Drop That Kitty (-12) ty dolla sign, charli xcx, tinashe (peak #6) (11 weeks) #All Hands on Deck (-10) tinashe (peak #10) (12 weeks) #Blank Space (+3) taylor swift (peak #1x10) (33 weeks) #The Night Is Still Young (-6) nicki minaj (peak #15) (5 weeks) #Body Talk (new) foxes #Ship to Wreck (-9) florence + the machine (peak #12) (11 weeks) #Give You What You Like (+7) avril lavigne (peak #10) (20 weeks) #Stronger (new) kiesza #Pity Party (-1) melanie martinez (peak #33) (4 weeks) #Stitches (new) shawn mendes #Flashlight (+4) jessie j (peak #28) (10 weeks) #Back It Up (-11) prince royce, jennifer lopez, pitbull (peak #21) (4 weeks) #Yoga (-11) janelle monáe, jidenna (peak #10) (11 weeks) #Bad Blood (-10) taylor swift (peak #13) (5 weeks) #Lights (-8) lena traffic (peak #29) (4 weeks) #Dreams (-7) beck (peak #25) (4 weeks) #Ice Princess (-7) azealia banks (peak #11) (12 weeks) #Autumn Leaves (-1) chris brown, kendrick lamar (peak #9) (22 weeks) #Forget (-1) marina and the diamonds (peak #2) (17 weeks) #I Still Love You (0) jennifer hudson (peak #30) (3 weeks) #Hold My Hand (-8) jess glynne (peak #14) (8 weeks) #Black Magic (-3) little mix (peak #29) (4 weeks) #Ghosttown (-12) madonna (peak #5) (12 weeks) #Feel the Light (+1) jennifer lopez (peak #8) (13 weeks) #What Kind of Man (-4) florence + the machine (peak #5) (20 weeks) Out *Trouble, iggy azalea, jennifer hudson (peak #8) (17 weeks) *I Really Like You, carly rae jepsen (peak #10) (16 weeks) *Doing It, charli xcx, rita ora (peak #1x4) (21 weeks) *Hey Mama, david guetta, nicki minaj, bebe rexha, afrojack (peak #18) (9 weeks) *I Want You to Know, zedd, selena gomez (peak #22) (12 weeks) *Fight Song, rachel platten (peak #19) (4 weeks) Category:Real Top